


Erasermight is Supreme (1/1500)

by bigtoasty



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hello its me again, M/M, crossover and companion piece to the bingoverse, just warming up for the best event of 2019, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtoasty/pseuds/bigtoasty
Summary: 1/1500 of a series of fics I will be writing to bring justice upon this land





	Erasermight is Supreme (1/1500)

Aizawa led a good life. He had a good life. He fought some villains, got payed, splurged on the new top-of-the-line sleeping bag (“Ideal For Sleeping When You’re Supposed To Be Teaching!” the commercial said, suspiciously compliant to his every need.)

 

Then he adopted 21 children. Then the symbol of peace crumbled in front of everyone’s eyes on national TV.

 

His life had been good.

 

He was sitting on top of a pile consisting of 322 copies of Bakugo Katsuki’s “List of Possible Hero Names” scribbled in splochy pen and the angry handwriting of someone who was not actually a manbaby, but a babybaby. Why he had all of these, he couldn’t rationally justify, so he won’t, and I won’t. If he happened to find the piece of paper under his student’s desk and decided it was too good not to mail to every single one of his contacts as a christmas card because names such as “God Murdersweat” and “Toasty toasty man” really encompassed the christmas spirit and whatnot, I wouldn’t know.

 

Anyway that was when he recieved a phone call. His phone rang with the dulcet tones of George Michael and WHAM’s Careless Whisper. He knew instantly who it was.

 

Present Mic.

 

HA just kidding Present Mic is dead in this i killed him.

 

It was Actually

 

Best Jeanist.

 

Yes. The Icon. The unreachable. The legend. What could he possibly want with Aizawa right now?

 

Best Jeanist cleared his throat “Ahem, Eraserhead, we have received a signal from downtown, it appears some unknown villains have just surfaced, and we need to neutralize them. I assume you will be on the case?”

 

Aizawa stared blankly at tthe pile of garbage in front of him.

 

“I will. But why are you calling me? I don’t work for you. We don’t work together. I’m not even exactly sure we’ve met

 

“Well the narrator is a big fan”

 

“Ok I guess”

 

“Ok thank you Eraserhead I will take my son for a walk now”

 

“Ok I guess”

 

Somewhere in Japan, Best Jeanist took Aoyama for a walk.

 

While that frankly more exciting event took place, Aizawa started making his way downtown, walking fast, SHIT I DIDNT EVEN INTEND TO MAKE THIS JOKE I JUST SSAID DOWNTOWN BECAUSE I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JAPANESE GEOGRAPHY faces pass and i’m homebound

 

One of those faces, however, was of his colleague, the former Number One Hero, Allbert Mightbert

 

All Might happened to be bearing the toothy grin of a man who FUCKS. Because he does. And after this fic him and Aizawa are gonna fuck every night and if they aren’t in the same place there’s always skype.

 

“I’m going with you, Eraserhead! I heard from Principal Nedzu. Coulda been from Present Mic if only he wasn’t dead god rest his beautiful soul”

 

This was a joke with the Jesse MacCartney hit song from the early 2000s Beautiful Soul bc if you think about it, Jesse is blond, Present Mic was blond when he was still alive, anyway [dabs]

 

So they called a cab and left together. That must have been a thrilling ride. Too bad nobody’s gonna write about it.

 

When they arrived on the scene, it was more horrific than anything the heroes had ever seen before.

 

Standing in the middle of a hot pink crater was a creature only before conceived of in nightmares. A monster drawn from the very deepest fears that dwell on the human soul.

 

6’9”. Impeccable abs. Alabaster skin. Flaming magenta hair.

 

Abso-fucking-lutely naked.

 

Hisoka Morow.

 

The fuckingCLOWN WITH A LAST NAME.

 

“Hello I am here this is a crossover now I have come to serve no purpose in yet another universe that does not welcome me. bungee gum”

 

“It has the properties of both rubber and gum” said Aizawa who, in a deep trance, knew this, naturally.

 

From behind the monstrosity appeared yet another mistake. Long black hair and needles everywhere. Apple bottom jeans. Boots with the fur. One giant diamond ring on his spindly wedding finger.

 

“I am Illumi and this is my husband the clown because this is where my life and choices have led me.”

 

“we fuck every night”

 

“This is unnecessary information” said All Might, who also fucks “Tell us who you are and what do you want with this city I will defend it with my life” All Might Florida Smashed the air

 

“We want only relevancy in the author’s life again so she can remember how to write us funny because january is coming and she always posts her dumb hisoillu fics around that time every year” Said Illumi, who kept going aroud showing people bhis ring he got from clown marriage. Which is still illegal in 49 states.

 

“Clown rights!” - Hawks

 

he was there and he said that.

 

what will happen next i wonder!

 

idk (eye-dee-kay) but stay tuned

 


End file.
